An Actor's Life For Me (TLH Actors AU)
by xSunnyEclipse
Summary: This is my AU for The Loud House where The Loud Family become actors in Hollywood. We follow each Loud Sibling as they go out and audition for TV Shows, Movies, and Broadway Shows. Full of Romance, Drama and Humor. (A multi-chapter fic)
1. Chapter 1 - How It Started

_**A/N: This is the first chapter for TLH Actors AU! In this chapter, we follow Lincoln's dream of starring in movies, and the Louds get letters from various studios about audition for certain things! In each chapter, we're going to follow different Louds and their stories. Some stories will tie in with each other (example: Lori's story will have drama that will play into the fic). I hope you guys enjoy my AU, and I'd love some feedback, thanks!**_

* * *

It was a beautiful day in Hollywood, and a new family was moving into their new home. It was The Loud Family, which included the children of ex-actors Lynn Sr. and Rita Loud. The couple had met while on the set of "Cake Wars", and had been starring in different television shows and movies together ever since. Eventually, the two became one of the most famous "Hollywood Couples", that the press couldn't stop covering their relationship. However, they didn't let the paparazzi stop them from being together, so eventually they decided to get married.

Years later, the couple wanted to have children. That's when Lynn Sr. and Rita decided to quit show business to focus on raising a family. So, they packed their things and moved out of Hollywood and into a small town in Royal Woods, Michigan. That's where they raised about 11 kids and no one knew if they would return to show business ever again. Well, that was all about to change...

Since he was born, their only son Lincoln Loud had become interested with movies and wanting to star in them. Every Friday Night, he would go to the local theater and watch as many movies as possible. To him, watching them on DVD just wasn't enough. He knew someday that he would be in the movies, and he was going to get the chance.

Back at the Louds' Residence, Lincoln was coming back from school, walked inside the house and saw all his siblings starring at him. When they did this, it was because he probably did something wrong. But he couldn't remember doing anything like that today.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" He asked all of his siblings.

"This is what's happening!" Lori replied, as she handed her brother a sealed envelope. Looking down at it, it was probably his report card from school, but when he read the address it said:

 _Hunter Spec_

 _124 Star lane Hollywood, California_

 _Hunter Spec? The star of his favorite show AAARG had something for him?_ Full of curiosity, Lincoln quickly ripped open the envelope and inside was a letter addressed to him.

 _Dear Mr. Lincoln Loud,_

 _Hello! I'm Hunter Spec, the star of the hit tv show AAARGG. We are looking for extras for our upcoming show, and we were hoping you'd come in and audition for us! We hope to see you there!_

 _Hunter Spec_

After finishing the letter, Lincoln started jumping up and down, "Guys, this is incredible! They want me to be on AARGG! My favorite show!"

"Wow really, that's awesome Lincoln!" Luna responded.

"Yeah you're acting like a jumping bean, because you're jumping with excitement!" Luan laughed and Lincoln rolled his eyes at her.

"The problem is...the auditions are in Hollywood, and there's no way mom and dad would ever let me go to the auditions. We all know they gave up their life to raise us."

"Wait. Mom and dad are letting us move to Hollywood?" Leni looked up at everyone, and they rolled their eyes at Leni.

"No Leni." Lori replied to her.

"But, we must figure out a way!" Lola responded to her sibling.

"We?" Lincoln starred down at Lola.

"Yes, we! You're not the only one in this family that wants to be a star." Lola responded to him, while flipping her hair back. "If can convince mom and dad to let us audition, It would be our chance to become famous!"

"Sounds perfect for you Lola," Lisa said, "but I'm not one for show business. All those shiny costumes, and acting.."

"What about special effects? I'm sure your crazy explosions could add something!" Lana walked over to Lisa.

Lisa placed a hand to her chin and nodded, "Hmm, sounds interesting. I might have to think about it."

"Alright then, let's do this!" Lincoln said, as he and his sisters headed for their parents room. They were having a conversation with each other, when they noticed their son. Lynn Sr. glanced down at the letter Lincoln was holding in his hand, and knew exactly what it was.

"Okay, I know you guys said you'd never return to Hollywood, but it's Hunter Spec! The star of my favorite TV show! And he wants me to come and audition! It's an amazing opportunity and I will never get another chance to do this and I—"

"No." The both of them responded, and Lincoln's shoulders went down.

"But, Why?"

"Because when your father and I decided to have you guys, we gave up the life of show business." Rita said to her son, "It wasn't for us, and we wouldn't want you making the same mistake."

"What about us?" They heard Lynn say, as all of the siblings crowded through their parents' room. They took notice of their children's' facial expressions.

"Come on, mom and dad. Lincoln's got a chance to be in a TV show. What about us?" Lori pleaded to her parents.

"Yeah dudes. Linky's got a chance to be a star, so why can't we?" Luna said as well.

Their parents noticed the big puppy dog eyes from their children that were supposed to make them melt. Rita wasn't having any of this, but Lynn Sr. was about to break down. Shaking her head with disbelief, Rita sighed and nodded her head,

"Fine. We leave for Hollywood in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, The Louds started packing their bags and heading out to California for Lincoln's audition. He couldn't believe this was happening, and he couldn't contain his excitement. While his whole family was asleep on the plane, Lincoln just kept starring out of the window thinking about starring in his favorite show. Maybe he could get more deals after this? The possibilities were endless for him.

Once they landed in the airport, the family went over to the car rental and the people working the counter recognized Lynn Sr and Rita.

"Weren't you guys the ultimate power couple in Hollywood for a while?"

"Yes, but we're not in movies anymore." Rita replied to them.

Because the people were star struck from seeing the couple, they were able to get a limo for the huge family and headed towards their new house.

"Well here we are again, Hollywood." Lynn Sr. said to his wife, as he was carrying the stuff from the car.

"Do you think they're ready for this, hun?' She said to him, as she helped him out.

"I'm not sure, honey, but Lincoln really wants this, and it seems like the rest of the children are interested too. We'll have to be supportive."

She nodded, as she watched all of the children run inside the new house.

* * *

A few hours later, Lincoln was looking for a shirt to wear for his audition. Wearing his usual orange polo wasn't going to work. So, he found a nice white t-shirt to wear, and a jacket to go with it. He also switched out his blue jeans, with some comfortable black jeans instead, along with some black shoes to go along with his outfit, and he slicked his hair back.

"Got to look presentable for your audition, Loud!" He said to himself in the mirror, as he headed towards the stairs. Then, he heard a shriek from the living room.

Running down the stairs, he saw his oldest sibling Lori holding up something in her hand. It was a bunch of letters and she handed them to each Loud.

"So because mom and dad moved back here, we got letters from various movie studios and theaters for us to audition!"

Lola gripped her letter and her eyes sparkled, "AAAHH! This is a dream come true for me! I'm going to be a star!"

"You mean WE'RE going to be stars." Lana responded, as she pointed out that the letter was addressed to both twins.

"Whatever." Lola replied, and kept starring at the letter.

"Look at this, guys! I have a chance to do my comedy routines for the local comedy club!" Luan exclaimed, holding up her letter.

"You think that's great?" Lynn interrupted her, "I have an audition to be a sports star in the production of SPORTS! THE MOVIE."

"Well, I'm sure you'll have a BALL with that." Luan nudged Lynn, and the siblings sighed at her response.

Leni looked at her letter and frowned, "Aw darn, I didn't get an audition. They want me to design costumes for a Broadway show. Why would they want me to do that?"

"Uh, because you're really good at designing clothes?" Lisa replied to her.

"Oh, right. Well, what are you doing, Lisa?"

"Well, I'm not interested in the art of acting, however they do want me to come in and provide special effects for SPORTS! The Movie."

"Alright, Lis!" Lynn said, as she high-fived her younger sibling.

"Yo dudes!" Luna chimed in, "Looks like they want me to perform in a Broadway musical! That's been one of my biggest dreams-well, besides performing with Mick Swagger."

"Seems like the perfect fit for you, Luna!" Lori said, "As for me..." She read over her leader and blushed. "This letter is from Bobby Santiago..."

"One of the most famous actors out there?" Lincoln responded as he walked over to his siblings, "He's starred in like 20 different movies."

"Yes! And He says he wants me to be his leading lady in his upcoming film! I can't believe this!"

"Looks like we're all getting really good gigs." Lincoln said, but then he looked over to Lucy. Who didn't seem happy about her letter? "Hey Luce, are you alright?"

"Sigh, it seems like I've been invited to be in a movie starring my true love Edwin."

"And that's bad because?"

"What if they ruin it? What if it's not as good as the book? The movie adaptation of Wolf Man was a disgrace to the book."

"Well, since you're a huge fan of Edwin, you could help out with keeping the movie the same as the book." Lincoln shrugged.

"Sigh, that's true. Good idea, Lincoln." Lucy smiled at him.

"Poo, poo?" The children heard their youngest sibling looking at them with no letter in her hand.

"Aw, sorry Lily." Lori replied, as she picked Lily up, "You're too young to star in movies or on Broadway. But I'm sure mom and dad could find something for you to do."

Lily glared at her older sister, and stuck her tongue at her.

"Well guys," Lincoln announced to the family, "I think it's time for us to part ways and start our new careers in show business."

"Yeah, I guess this is goodbye, for now." Lynn said, as all the siblings wrapped themselves in a huge group hug and smiled at each other. They headed for the front door and waved goodbye to one another.

This was going to be the beginning of stardom for The Loud Family.


	2. Chapter 2 - Auditions and First Meetings

**A/N: It's finally time for Chapter 2 of my LH Actors AU! I seriously apologize for not updating this story lately because I've been super busy with college and real life situations, but now I have some time before I go back to college. We pick up right after Chapter 1, where we're going to follow Lincoln's first audition and meeting one of his future rivals/co-workers, and then Lori takes on her first day working with famous actor/director Bobby Santiago and something blossoms between the two! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hurry up, mom and dad! I literally don't want to miss my first day on the job!" Lori called to her family, as the two of them walked out of the house and into the car. Rita Loud took to the wheel, while Lynn Sr sat next to her and turned around to their children,

"So, are you kids ready for this?"

"You know I am, daddy!" Lola said, while waving her hand up in the air.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome!" Her twin said as well.

"I'm going to rock that entire theater!" Luna exclaimed, "At least, when I get the role."

"Yeah, you're totally gonna rock solid in your audition!" Luan giggled, _"Get it?"_ and the entire family just rolled their eyes at her joke.

"Don't worry, Luna. With your musical talent, I don't see why you couldn't get the role." Her younger brother Lincoln responded to her, and then turned back to his script.

"Thanks, little bro," and Luna ruffled his hair, "Are you ready for your audition, Linc?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," The boy nodded and gripped his script. He could feel his heart racing a hundred times per minute. He had tried auditioning for the elementary school play, and even one of Lola's beauty pageants, but he could never get in any of them. With this opportunity coming to him, this could be his chance to be in his favorite show.

A few hours later, Vanzilla pulled up to the studio where ARRGH Was filmed, and the whole family turned to Lincoln. The boy's eyes sparkled as he saw all the people walking around the studio. He couldn't believe he was auditioning for his favorite show. Lincoln took in a big breath, and got out of the car,

"Well. This is it. Wish me luck." He turned around to his family, and they all smiled at him.

"Good luck, Lincoln!" They said all together.

"Take care, sweetie. We believe in you." Rita responded to her son, and gave a kiss on the head.

Then Lynn Sr smiled at him, "And son, if you don't get the audition, we're here for you."

"Thanks mom and dad." Lincoln smiled, as he waved his family goodbye and headed inside the audition room.

* * *

The white-haired boy entered the audition room, while holding the script close to his chest. He pushed on his beige top hat since it was falling off his head, and adjusted the bow tie on his neck. Then, he stopped when he saw a huge line of people lined up for the audition. Lincoln gulped,

"Gee, I didn't realize all these people would show up for auditions," and stood in line with everyone else.

"You think this line is bad, you should have been at the auditions for Dream Boat," said the boy that was in front of him in line. It was an African-American child, who had on a blue and green sweater vest, black jeans, and glasses, "Boy, I didn't think I would be able to get through that audition, but I was able to get the role of Boy #2!"

"Woah, that's awesome!" Lincoln replied to the boy, "I've never been in a show, or movie, or play, or anything really before. This is my first audition ever."

"Well, it's always good to see first-timers," The other said to Lincoln and held out his hand to the white-haired child, "My name's Clyde McBride."

Lincoln smiled at Clyde and shook his hand, "Lincoln Loud."

"Nice to meet you, Lincoln! I'm sure you'll do great with your audition."

"But with all these people?" He pointed to the huge line, "There's no way I could ever compete with people who have more experience than me."

Clyde shook his head and patted Lincoln's shoulder, "There's no such thing as having more experience. Especially when it comes to acting. Anyone can become an actor if they put their mind to it, at least that's what my dads told me," He shrugged, "I would have never thought about auditioning for musicals without their support. I'm sure your family is proud of you for doing this."

Lincoln nodded, "Yeah, they are! However, my mom and dad were a little hesitate about having my sisters and I come to Hollywood. They used to be actors too, before they decided to raise us in Royal Woods." The boy pulled out a picture of his entire family from his pocket, and pointed out his parents to the boy.

Clyde grabbed the picture from Lincoln and grinned, "That's Lynn and Rita Loud! They were one of the most famous couple in Hollywood! Gosh, I used to watch their episodes of Dreamboat together all the time! They're your parents?"

"Heh, yeah. Lincoln Loud remember?" _Though, anyone could have the last name Loud._

"That's amazing! I was so upset to learn they quit show business, but now you can follow in their footsteps." Clyde placed a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Yeah, I hope so." The white-haired boy nodded. Then, the two boys heard a number being called out,

"#6! Time to for your audition!" That was Lincoln's number on his audition paper.

"It's time," Lincoln turned to Clyde and shook his hand again.

"Good luck, Lincoln." The other replied, and Lincoln walked towards the studio door.

The boy entered through the sound stage and saw all the props and sets for ARGGH. All the crew was sitting around drinking coffee and chitchatting among themselves. While others were painting sets or setting up equipment. Then, he saw the director and Hunter Spec sitting in chairs facing the set of the show. Lincoln stopped for a moment and felt his heart racing. He couldn't believe he was auditioning for one of his favorite actors. The pressure was starting to get to him, but he knew he wanted this audition so badly.

So, he continued walking towards the set until the director stopped him in the middle, "Well, hello there son. What's your name?"

"…Lincoln Loud—"The boy replied, then continued, "Sir!"

The director stared at the boy and chuckled, "its okay, my boy. You can call me Bob." Which, made Lincoln sigh. "You may now start your audition."

Lincoln stepped back a bit and let out a soft cough, "A hem," and held up the script towards his face, "Stop. Right there, ghost! I have you now!" and waved his hands in the air, pretending to catch the ghost in the air. Hunter nodded his head while watching him, and the director took down some notes. Once Lincoln was done, he took a little bow and both of them clapped.

"Well done, my boy!" The director exclaimed to Lincoln, which made the boy's heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, it was very good." Hunter replied back, and Lincoln felt like he was going to faint getting a compliment from his hero.

"Thank you, thank you!" That's all the boy could say, before walking towards the exit of the studio set.

Two hours later, and Clyde McBride walked out of his audition for ARRGH, and Lincoln had been waiting for him. The boy jumped up from his chair and walked over to Clyde, "So, what happened?"

"I…" Clyde softy said, before holding up a full script for the show, "GOT THE PART!" and started jumping up and down.

When he learned this news, Lincoln's smile faded and stared at Clyde. He thought he had done a great job at his audition, even the director and Hunter said so. He couldn't believe this...

"I'm…happy for you, Clyde." Lincoln replied, while grinning slightly at the other.

"Thanks! I can't wait to tell my dads! Well, see ya around, Lincoln!" Clyde waved goodbye to Lincoln and was off. The white-haired boy was still trying to take in this news. The role of a lifetime had been taken away from him.

* * *

As he walked out of the studio lot, he found a nearby bench and sat down with his head down. Then, he heard the sound of Vanzilla coming by to pick him up. It was his dad at the driver's seat, as Lincoln climbed into the front and closed the door.

"So, how'd the audition go, son?" Lynn Sr asked Lincoln, but saw the boy resting his head onto the car window. That's when he knew something went wrong, "Ah, so you didn't get it?" and the boy nodded his head, but didn't look at his father.

"Don't worry about it, son. That's what happens in Hollywood. Trust me," and he went to go ruffle Lincoln's hair, and he looked at him, "This isn't the last time for you."

"..Thanks, dad," Lincoln responded to Lynn Sr, and then he noticed a sign from outside the window. The sign was a bright red color with black font that read **_AUDITIONS FOR ACE SAVVY THE MOVIE_.** Staring at that sign for a while, Lincoln knew that his dad was right. This wasn't the end for Lincoln Loud becoming a star in Hollywood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lori Loud was sitting outside of the movie studio where she was going to be meeting her co-star Bobby Santiago, and she couldn't hold in her excitement. She felt her legs shaking and her heart racing. Calm down, Lori, her inner voice replied, as she heard the door opening. A little girl with black hair and a short, purple dress came out with a clipboard in her hand,

"Are you, Miss Lori Loud?" She asked the blonde, while reading the clipboard.

"Yes, I am!" The girl sat up from the chair, and followed the girl inside the set. Walking around the empty lot, it looked like the only prop that was in there was a pond with a boat in it. Her eyes widened from the sight of the boat, and wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into someone.

The two crashed into each other and Lori placed a hand in her head, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I literally didn't watch where I was going! I—"and that's when she saw him…Bobby Santiago. The Latino boy shook off the crash and smiled at Lori,

"Don't worry about. Happens all the time." He chuckled and brought his hand towards Lori, "You must be Miss Lori Loud. I'm Roberto or _'Bobby'_ Santiago."

The teenager's hand shook as she went to shake his hand, "I-I know! I've seen all of your movies! Well okay, some of the sequels weren't as good, but I've literally been a fan of yours forever! I just can't believe I'm here with you—I mean, here as you're co-star!" She replied, while letting out an awkward giggle.

Bobby continued to smile at Lori, "Well, it's a pleasure to have you here, Lori. I can't wait to shoot today's scene with you." Then, he turned around to the little girl next to him, "Sis, why don't you show Lori to her dressing room?"

"Sure, no problem." The girl replied, "Follow me."

The two girls headed to the dressing rooms, and Lori couldn't help but ask, "So, you're Bobby's little sister?"

"Yeah that's me, Ronnie Anne. Nice to meet ya." The Latino girl shook her head.

"So, do you like doing movies like your brother?"

"Sure I guess," Ronnie Anne shrugged, "Though, he likes it more than me. I'm only doing it to help out our family with money."

"Gosh, I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Ronnie Anne brushed the air, "Besides, it's kind of fun. And, I have my first audition tomorrow for _**Ace Savvy the Movie.**_ I've been a fan for a while."

 _Ace Savvy?_ Lori swore she had heard of that name before, but _where?_ _It will probably come to her later._ She was distracted at the thought of doing a scene with Bobby. **Boy, was he attractive.** _With that black hair, soft eyes, and cute smile…How was she going to handle not getting lost in his eyes?_

She finally snapped out of it, "Yeah well, I'm glad your brother picked me to be in this movie. I'm really looking forward to doing it."

Ronnie Anne signed, "Yeah, well. Every co-star he's had says that ends up falling in love with him. I don't know why."

 _"Oh,"_ Lori replied.

The girl continued, "But, I think they're something special with you and Bobby. He's never smiled at a girl like that before. So, you two will _probably_ get along." As she finished, Ronnie Anne waved goodbye to Lori and left the dressing room.

Lori waved back, as she looked over to the mirror. She grabbed a brush on the table and started brushing her hair. Then, she heard a knock on the door. She opened the door, but no one was there, except a basket left on the ground. Lori picked the bag of goodies and saw a note attached to it and read it carefully,

 ** _Dearest Lori,_**

 ** _I know we only met today, but I really want to get to know you. Why don't we have dinner this evening after the rehearsal? I know this great place in the city that would be perfect. Hope to see you there._**

 ** _Bobby Santiago_**

The girl closed the door and let out a sigh, "This is the best day ever."


	3. Chapter 3 - Musicals and Comedy Clubs

**A/N: Hey everyone! It's finally time to update my LH Actors AU! I seriously apologize for holding this off for a long time. I've been so caught up in my other fics that I almost forgot about this one! Continuing with the Louds and their auditions, we'll see how Luna and Leni do at the theater while Luan auditions at the local comedy club. I will reference the music from the musical Music Man in this chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Lynn Sr dropped off his two eldest daughters near the Hollywood Theater.

"Alright girls, we're here!" he said.

Luna grabbed her sheet music from the car seat. "Thanks, pops!"

"Yeah, thanks!" Luan said.

"Good luck. Your mother and I will pick you guys up later." Lynn Sr said and waved goodbye to them. However, Vanzilla came back and Leni came out of the car.

Lynn Sr sighed. "Leni, you're _supposed_ to go with Luna."

Leni grinned slightly. "Oh right! Sorry dad!" and ran over to her sister.

Luna pushed the sweat away from her face and clutched on her audition sheet music. She could hear the sound of Leni's clothes rack dragging on the ground. She turned to her sister and replied, "Dude, is it _really_ necessary to bring that on the first day?"

"Hey, you never know when a fashion emergency _might_ happen!" Leni glared at Luna, while continuing to push the clothes rack inside, "and I totes want to have your outfit ready for your practice!"

Luna nodded at her older sister. "Thanks, Leni, but I don't even know if I'll _get_ the part. This is my first time doing show tunes. Not really my _style_ of music."

"Then how come you accepted the audition?"

"Cause you have to be willing to take risks, Leni!" Luna flared her arms, "and rock any kind of performance you're in!"

Leni tilted her head and shrugged. "Well okay, you're the _musical expert_ after all!" And the two headed inside the theater building.

Soon enough, the two entered the theater and looked around the huge space. The walls were covered with a red tapestry. The ceiling was sparkled with crystals in the chandler, and the huge stage was set in the middle. Luna and Leni walked down the aisle to where the small crowd of performers were lined up to audition.

Luna took a deep breath in. "All right dude, here I go."

Leni cheered her sister on, "You totes got this, Luna!" She brushed down Luna's purple dress and adjusted her hat, "Don't break a leg!—I mean, _break_ a leg!" Then she paused, "Wait, why _should_ you break your leg? Isn't that a little _dangerous?"_

Luna chuckled and patted Leni on the shoulder, "I'm glad you're here, Leni."

"Of course!" Leni hugged Luna tightly before watching her sister join the line. The fashionista took a seat in the audience behind the director. They watched as all the performers headed on the stage with Luna at the back. They all stood around, either talking to each other or waiting for directions.

Their attention was brought to the director, who spoke from a megaphone, "Alright everyone! I need you all to start with a simple dance routine!"

 _"A Dance routine, huh?"_ Luna thought, _"Oh Lunes, you got this!"_

And after a moment, the director pressed a button on the CD player next to him and it started playing a song from the musical Music Man. Luna recognized the tune and followed the other performers with dancing to the song. As she was dancing, she noticed the director jotting down notes on the table.

The rocker got distracted and tripped over her feet. Gasps were heard from the audience. Luna's face turned red from this, but then she saw her sister Leni from the audience smiling and clapping along. This motivated Luna to keep going in the dance.

A few minutes later, the song was over and everyone stopped and took a quick break. Luna brushed the sweat off of her face and jumped up. "Thank you, Hollywood Theater!" Then, she saw everyone giving her a look and it prompted her to squeeze on the end of her dress.

"Okay everyone, it's time for your music auditions!" The director declared, as he picked up a piece of paper and read off the first name. "Luna Loud, correct?"

"Oh, t-that's me, Mr. Director!" Luna said with a stutter. The other performers headed off the stage. She grabbed the sheet of music from the end of the stage and cleared her throat.

"Alright Miss Loud, you may begin." The director said, as he leaned back on his seat.

Luna raised the sheet of music up to her face,

 ** _There were bells on the hill_**

 ** _But I never heard them ringing,_**

 ** _No, I never heard them at all_**

 ** _Till there was you._**

 ** _There were birds in the sky_**

 ** _But I never saw them winging_**

 ** _No, I never saw them at all_**

 ** _Till there was you_**

Luna delivered every line slow and softly. Every moment she looked up at the audience. She smiled at them clapping along with her. Once she was done, she could hear roars of applause from the audience. The director nodded and wrote down some notes. She smiled at the crowd and replied. "Thank you!"

Luna took a quick bow and noticed someone at the entrance of the theater. The girl had long, blonde hair with a blue streak and wore a polka dot blue sundress. Luna couldn't help but stare at the stranger with awe. _Dude, she was so gorgeous._ The rocker was so focused on this stranger that the audience was an after-thought.

"Uhh...Miss Loud?" The director said.

Luna shook her head. "Uhhh, yes?"

"Are you _done_ now?"

"R-Right! Yes! Thank you!" Luna exclaimed, before she ran off the stage. After that, she went over to her sister and placed her face in her hands, "Wow, I totally embarrassed myself, didn't I?"

Leni shook her head. "No, you did fantastic! Well you were, until you kept starring at that girl with the blue streak in her hair!"

Luna pulled her hands from her face and saw the girl going up on the stage. Her dress bounced up and down with every move she made. Why, it made Luna melt inside. The girl got to the front of the stage.

The director addressed her. "Miss, you're late!"

The girl's body started shaking. "My name's Sam Sharp and I'm so sorry! My rock band's gig ran too long and I wanted to at least get here for the audition!"

The director crossed his arms. "Well, I don't _know…"_

"Let her audition!" A voice called out from the audience. The director turned and it was Luna standing up from the crowd. She froze as everyone looked at her, even Sam. She slid back into her seat and coughed, "You should at least let her audition, Mr. Director. I'm sure she's really _rockin'!"_

Sam couldn't help giggling from this reaction. The director gave Luna a dirty look and then turned to Sam, "Fine Miss Sharp, you may proceed."

"Oh, thank you!" Sam exclaimed, as she gripped on the ends of the sheet music. She moved towards the edge of the stage.

 ** _Goodnight, my someone,_**

 ** _Goodnight, my love,_**

 ** _Sleep tight, my someone,_**

 ** _Sleep tight, my love,_**

 ** _Our star is shining its brightest light_**

 ** _For goodnight, my love, for goodnight._**

 ** _Sweet dreams be yours, dear,_**

 ** _If dreams there be_**

 ** _Sweet dreams to carry you close to me._**

 ** _I wish they may and I wish they might_**

 ** _Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight_**

Once Sam was done, everyone in the entire theater stood up for her. She smiled and owed to the audience. The director smiled as well and got up from his seat.

"That was... _amazing!"_ He exclaimed.

The blue-streaked blonde's eyes sparked. "Really? Oh, thank you dude! I mean, _sir!"_

Leni continued to clap even after the audience, "Oh that was so good! What did you think, Luna?" Only to find her sister starring in awe at Sam.

 _"W-What?"_

"What did you think of Sam's song, Luna?"

"I'm really… _speechless_ , dude." She placed her hand on her cheek.

The director faced the audience and looked down at his chart, "Well, I think I've decided on Miss Luna Loud as my main lead for the show, with Miss Sam Sharp in the leading lady role, and the rest of the cast list will be posted soon."

Luna stood up in the audience and screamed. "Aw yeah!"

Leni smiled up at her sister. "You did it, Luna!" and then ran over to the director, "So, when do I get to design everyone's costumes?"

The director looked at Leni. "Not until later practices, Miss Loud. Though we do need someone to paint our sets."

"Oh, I can totes do that! If I can paint my nails, how hard can painting sets be?"

"Right," he nodded and turned to Luna, "So Miss Loud, when can you start?"

Luna stared at the director and then back up at Sam. "Whenever Sam can start." Which made everyone look at her. "I-I mean, so I can always be on time to practice with Sam for our scenes ya know!" before quickly thinking. " _Saved it, Luna."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Luan Loud was heading inside the local Comedy Club. This had been one of her dreams for a long time. Ever since she was a kid, Luan had wanted to perform comedy in front of a huge crowd. Now that she finally got the chance in Hollywood, she was determined to nail this audition and entered inside.

She adjusted the scrunchie in hair and tied the tie on her blue dress. Once inside, she looked around the small theater that was covered in red brick. She saw a few people in the audience and someone on stage. Luan took a seat next to a person with curly, brown hair.

"Wow, that's quite an act isn't it?" Luan whispered to the stranger.

"Yeah, but I've seen _worse,_ " he chuckled, "Though, I've never seen you around. Are you new to the city?"

"Yeah! Name's Luan Loud! _Comedy Extraordinaire!_ Well, _almost_ extraordinaire since this is my first time auditioning for a comedy club."

"That's cool. I'm actually a member of _the Har Har Club_. Name's Benny."

"Benny, _huh?_ I bet you've _been-y'd_ to other comedy clubs. _Get it?"_

The boy chuckled. "That's a good one, but actually _the Har Har Club_ is the only one I've ever been a member of. Every other club either rejected me or had too many members. It's a good thing you came during our open auditions."

"Yeah, I'm really excited!"

"I'm sure you'll get in. Our owner _Mr. Suster_ wasn't _too_ picky when it comes to jokes. Anything can get him to laugh."

"Well, making anyone laugh is my _specialty!"_

Then, the two heard the puns being said on stage and they started laughing along as well. It was a way for the comedians to show support for the others. When the person was done, the pair clapped for the comedian and watched them head off.

"That was pretty good!" Benny said.

"Yeah, especially that banana sketch. It was very _appealing!_ " Luan laughed.

Then, a stranger headed up on the stage with a microphone. "Alright everyone, it's time for our next comedian!" he looked down at his list, "Miss Luan Loud?"

Luan smiled and got up from the audience. "Hey, that's me!"

Benny nodded at the girl. "Good luck, Luan!" Then, he noticed the person on stage wasn't their owner, but someone else. He called out to the prankster, "Luan!"

She turned around to Benny. "Yeah?"

"I need to warn you, that's not our first owner, that's our second owner, _Mr. Weave_. He's actually _very_ specific about what makes him laugh."

Luan shrugged. "Don't you worry, Luan Loud can make _anyone_ laugh!" With that, she headed up to the stage. The lights focused on her and she stared out into the crowd. Benny was giving her a thumbs up from the audience. However, Mr. Weave was waiting impatiently for her to start.

Mr. Weave cleared his throat. "Okay Miss Loud. Your topic is ice cream. So, _serve_ it to us."

The punster nodded her head. "Well, how would you like it? _Hard or Soft?_ I should of have brought a spoon for you to _sample_ my act! I just hope the audience doesn't _float_ away from this! I'd love to _top_ it all off with the perfect pun! Don't _scream_ at my act just because it's about ice cream!"

The entire theater was full of laughter as Luan told her puns. However, there was one person in audience that wasn't laughing and as the audition went on, Luan brushed the sweat off her face and finished the act.

"You've been such a great audience. I hope my jokes weren't too _vanilla_ for you!" she laughed and took a bow to the crowd, while everyone stood up from their seats and applauded her.

Mr. Weave stood up with a frown on his face. "I'm sorry Miss Loud, but you have _failed_ the audition."

Luan gasped from this. "W-Wait, what? How did I fail?"

"Simple, _really._ All you did was _puns_ , and those will not get you anywhere," he shook his head while adjusting his glasses, "Again I'm sorry, but thanks for coming out." Then, he turned to the audience. "As for the rest of you, I have a list of the people who made it into our club. I hope to see you all on Monday."

As the theater cleared out, Luan looked for the stranger she talked to before. She scanned the entire theater for Benny, but she realized he had left the theater and she went over to sit on the edge of the stage.

"How could this have happened? I've worked my _entire_ life on puns! I had my own business back in Royal Woods! I _should_ have got the audition!" She sighed and placed her hands on her face. "Sigh, maybe I _should_ just go back to Royal Woods..."

Then, she heard a soft whisper in the distance. _"Hey, hey kid..."_

She looked up and saw a strange figure. "Who _me?"_

"Yes, you. I really liked your act. Mr. Weave was _too_ unfair to you."

Luan grumbled. "Yeah, it was kind of unfair. Wait, how do _you_ know him?"

The figure chuckled. "Oh, I've known him for a long time. We used to be partners. It's really hard to get that guy to laugh," he paused. "Luan is it? How would you like another shot at performing puns in Hollywood?"

The jokester got up from the stage. "Really?" before rushing over to him. "How _so?"_

The man placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well you see, my name is _Dylan Duster_ , owner of _Practical Pranks_ , and I think you'd be a great fit over there. What do you say?"

Luan thought this over for a moment.

 _"..I'm in."_

* * *

 **A/N: And that's the end of Chapter 3! I'd like thank my three friends in the TLH Fandom** _Sesquipedalian Numeral, Weavillain, and Ratluck1_ **for letting me use their names for other characters. Also thank you to** _Omega Ultra_ **for editing my chapter!** **Please follow them cause they have amazing stories in this community!** **In the next chapter, we'll follow Lynn as she struggles to audition for sports commercials, while Lisa tags along with Lucy on the set of a horror movie!**


End file.
